1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an allergy testing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Allergy testing involves subjecting a patient to a wide variety of different allergens to determine which allergens cause allergic reactions in the patient. Such testing requires that the respective allergens be applied beneath the surface of the patient's skin. Typically, the patient is first screened by superficial scratches or punctures with allergens to test for severe reactions. If there are no severe reactions, the patient may be subjected to intradermnal tests with small bore needles.
Numerous different testing devices have been proposed for containing allergens to be applied to a patient. Examples include that shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,906. There, I presented an individual tray which incorporated a top wall having a finite number of upwardly opening bores for telescopical receipt of individual allergen wells or vials. While having enjoyed substantial commercial success, this device, like many others proposed, had restricted flexibility in its ability to carry a wide number of wells or vials, depending on the number of different allergens to be applied in the procedure.
There is a need for modular testing trays which may be conveniently and releasably coupled together to provide the physician with the convenience of supporting a wide array of different allergens in a particular testing procedure.